1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a plastic container with a snap lid, the container having an upper edge region, an inside and a snap element provided on the upper edge region of the container for the lid to snap onto, where the lid has a circumferential sealing web projecting downwards that contacts the inside of the container, where at least one projection that extends in an essentially radial and essentially vertical direction is provided on the lid radially inside the sealing web.
2. Prior Art
Plastic containers of this kind are used to transport various goods, particularly also in the industrial and food sectors, and have often proven to be effective for this purpose. However, transporting liquids or low-viscosity materials still involves the problem of the sufficient leak-proofness of the plastic containers. This is particularly the case when transporting volatile or other types of critical goods, such as oils, particularly mineral oils. In these cases, especially high demands must be imposed on the leak-proofness of the plastic container, which have not yet been fulfilled satisfactorily by previously known plastic containers, even though numerous attempts have been made to achieve sufficient leak-proofness by providing the container edge and the lid with a corresponding profile.
In order to increase the stiffness of the horizontal lid area, it is commonly known that projections can be provided that extend from the circumferential, inner lid edge towards the main axis of the container, i.e. the longitudinal axis of the container running through the container's center of gravity. If necessary, these projections, or a circumferential lid edge running around the inside of the container, are provided on the inside with reinforcing ribs that rest on the inside sealing web. However, it has become apparent that this design does not always make it possible to achieve reliable leak-proofness of the container. This is particularly true when the side walls of the projections or reinforcing ribs, e.g. annular or box-shaped projections, exceed a certain thickness for high loads.
An object of the invention is to provide a plastic container with snap lid, which fulfills the special demands imposed on leak-proofness, while simultaneously providing high load-bearing capacity.